


Kissing Mindy

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Lots of kissing, ish, only kissing actually, wow i'm good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot of Danny's reflections on kissing Mindy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Mindy

**Author's Note:**

> As good ol' Miley would say: I can't stop, I won't stop.  
> These two have ruined my life, and I am willing to admit defeat.  
> As usual, it hasn't been beta'ed, because I am just too lazy to wait for that. 
> 
> So, enjoy this weeks installment of: Signe is at work, and tries desperately to do something that is not related to The Mindy Project, but as usual, she fails miserably!.

Kissing Mindy was somehow exactly what he’d pictured it, but somehow also completely different.  
He’d known she’d be enthusiastic. That she’d grab at his hair and fist it in her hands. That she’d sometimes pause and look at him and smile this small little smile and then kiss him again. He’d known all of this, because he’d seen her kiss a lot of guys. A lot of guys that were not him. A lot of guys who had pulled her close to them, holding her like she was theirs, like she belonged with them. It had hurt like a bitch every single time. But it had gotten worse. Seeing her kissing Cliff at the Christmas party was possibly the worst time. Knowing it could’ve been him out there, if he’d just gone with her. But he knew he was only a consolation prize, and he was so not up for that.

But yeah, kissing Mindy. He’d categorized every one of her moves. How she’d often move her hand from the guy’s hair, to the nape of his neck, or to his cheek. Sometimes even down his back. And at the worst times, when she was drunk and careless, she’d rest her hand on the guy’s ass, promising something Danny couldn’t watch. Didn’t want to watch. For a supposedly platonic friend, Danny had spent a lot of time looking at Mindy kissing guys. But the amount of time he’d spent looking, was nothing compared to the time he’d spent thinking about it.

Thinking about having her soft curves all to himself. Her beautiful mouth. Her shiny hair. For once, he’d like to be the one to feel her fingers trace over his scalp, while he held her tight. Thinking about kissing her had kind of become his go-to thought whenever he zoned out. It was frustrating and yet, he couldn’t stop because… Well, because: _MINDY!_ But all the watching, all the thinking, all the hoping – nothing could prepare him for what it was actually like kissing her.

Yes, she was enthusiastic. Yes, she grabbed his hair and fisted it in her hands. Yes, she paused and looked at him and gave him that adorably perfect little smile before she went back to kissing him. Yes, she moved her hands to his neck, to his cheeks and eventually even to his ass. But none of his observations had prepared him for the way she smiled against his lips, the way her soft hair felt under his fingers, the way her body felt flush against his. The small private sounds she made, when he nipped at her bottom lip, or kissed her throat. The way she’d breathe his name when she wanted him to return to her mouth. Everything about kissing Mindy was better than he’d thought.

Honestly, everything about Mindy was better than he’d thought.

Their first kiss was not perfect. It was fueled by anger and annoyance and neither of them were prepared for the way they fit together. He’d pulled her flush against him, crashing his lips to hers in an attempt to silence her. She’d been unresponsive at first, trying to shove him away, to keep on yelling at him, but he’d held her firmly, not yet ready to face the consequences. But seconds later, she’d let her hands wander to his face, holding it firmly between her hands, moving her lips against his. When they’d eventually pulled apart – neither of them knowing how long it had lasted – they’d just stared at each other. She’d moved her hand to his lips and stared at them with wide eyes. He’d been completely lost, and before he could form a coherent sentence, or an apology or _something_ she was kissing him again.

Hours later, when they were lying face to face in Mindy’s bed, he’d asked her if she’d thought about it. Thought about them, before. She’d nodded, hiding a small smile behind the covers. He’d shot her a smile of his own, and pulled her closer, so he could place a small kiss on her lips.

He’d decided right then and there, that all those other guys, the Cliff’s, the Casey’s, The Deslaurier’s, they didn’t matter. Not even a little. And for the first time in a long time, he’d been able to fall asleep without the image of her kissing someone else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: Stalk me here  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
